


Mine

by Camerahead12



Series: Angstober2020 [26]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Bottom Dean Winchester, Destiel Promptober 2020 (Supernatural), M/M, Needy Bottom Dean Winchester, Possessive Castiel (Supernatural), Smut, The Author Regrets Nothing, Top Castiel (Supernatural), Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester, but we all know that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:09:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27218446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Camerahead12/pseuds/Camerahead12
Summary: Day Twenty-Six; Blind Date
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Angstober2020 [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950358
Comments: 14
Kudos: 132
Collections: Destiel Promptober 2020





	Mine

Castiel fidgets with his silverware again, moving them just slightly so they’re even more straight than they were thirty seconds ago. He checks his watch again, seeing it’s two minutes past seven. Maybe his date isn’t coming? It wouldn’t be the first time he’s been stood up, but he really hopes that he’s wrong. This is something he’s wanted for awhile.

Sighing, Castiel grabs his cold glass of water and takes a small drink just giving his hands something to do. Out of the corner of his eye he sees the the maitre d’ escorting a man with light brown hair and an easy smile his way. Castiel fumbles setting his glass down in his hurry, swearing under his breath as some of the water sloshes out. Wiping his wet fingers on his dark dress pants, Castiel rises from the table as his date sits on the chair across from him.

Castiel sits down nervously, giving the handsome man across from him a shy smile. “Hello Dean. It’s nice to meet you.”

“Likewise, Cas,” he says giving him a nod. “No offense, but I tried to say your name and it just wasn’t happening for me. I didn’t want to butcher it the first time we met.”

He chuckles, some of the nervousness falling off his shoulders. “I would have been impressed if you actually pronounced it right. Not a lot of people can. It’s Castiel, for the record. But I like that you call me Cas.”

Dean gave him a grin and a wink. “I give everyone nicknames. It’s kinda like my thing.”

Something heavy sits on Castiel’s chest for a moment at the words. Why did he think it would just be something cute between them? They’d only just met, after all.

Brushing away the feeling inside him, Cas leans back against his chair and picks up his menu. “Order whatever you want. I’m buying tonight.”

“Whoa man,” Dean says leaning over the table and pulling Castiel’s menu down. “I thought we talked about this. You pick the place and I’ll buy this time.”

Castiel gives him a warm smile, lowering his menu as he watches Dean settle back in his chair, cheeks slightly pink. He cannot help admiring how gorgeous he looks, and just how lucky he feels sitting across from him.

“Well, I decided tonight should be about spoiling you,” he says propping his elbows up on the table, folding his hands together. He leans forward, resting his chin on his hand and lowers his voice just loud enough that only Dean will be able to hear him. “Something tells me you haven’t been been spoiled in a long time.”

Even in the low light of the restaurant it’s impossible not to see how Dean’s cheeks redden. Castiel gives him a wink and leans back, picking up his menu again, not really reading it.

He hears Dean clear his throat and the sound of cutlery knocking against each other. Castiel lowers his menu just enough to see Dean taking a long drink from his water, his throat bobbing as he swallows the liquid. Absentmindedly, Castiel licks his dry lips imagining what it would feel like to have his lips pressed against Dean’s neck.

“So, uh, Cas,” Dean says interrupting his inappropriate thoughts. “What, uh, what’da do? I mean, I know Charlie said you just started working with us, but, uh, you know…”

Castiel chuckles and lowers the menu, giving his full attention to Dean. “I work in the IT department. Whenever you guys upstairs have a computer issue, it’s us who get to venture upstairs and fix it.” He pauses as their waiter walks up. Castiel and Dean give him their order, and Castiel asks for a bottle of wine for their meal. He turns his attention back to Dean, smiling at how much more relaxed he seems now.

“Charlie said you work in marketing?” He asks even though he already knows the answer. Charlie had been more than willing to give up information about her friend that “desperately need to get some action”. Castiel had been more than willing to be that person to help the cause.

“Yeah,” he says circling his finger around the rim of his glass. “Nothing glamorous, but it pays good enough.” He shrugs and then nods at him. “Liking it okay here so far?”

Castiel gives him his best smile, dipping his voice low enough knowing exactly how he looks and sounds. “Oh, I am enjoying it very much.”

And there’s that blush again. Dean ducks his head, rubbing the back of his neck. A nervous reaction, Castiel has noticed. It’s another thing he loves about him so much, already. The shy ones are always the ones that surprise you in bed.

“But honestly it’s probably the best place I’ve ended up in awhile,” he answers, honestly. Because it has been. “Charlie is probably one of the most energetic humans I’ve ever met. I mean, how do you keep up?”

Dean laughs, a warm smile spreading over his lips. “Yeah, she’s something alright. But she’s got heart. I’d be completely lost without her. She’s seriously been my rock lately. Kinda a pushy rock, but ya know. I guess I needed someone to kick my ass back into dating.”

Castiel hums, taking a sip from his water. “Been awhile?”

“Kinda,” Dean says with a shrug. “My last relationship was kinda intense. Didn’t exactly part on the best of terms, ya know?”

Castiel gives him a sympathetic look, reaching across the table to rest his hand over Dean’s. “I’m sorry. You don’t have to talk about it if you don’t want to. I know it can be rough when you’ve had to leave someone you’ve been close with.”

Dean gives him a smile, turning his hand so their fingers slid in between each other. “Thanks, Cas. Really. It’s nice to hear.”

The waiter comes over, presenting them with their wine before unscrewing the cork from the bottle and filling the glasses.

The rest of the night flows effortlessly, just how Castiel hoped it would. Any nerves that Dean may have carried with him when he sat down seemed to be completely gone as Castiel wrapped his arm around his waist as they walked down the side of the street together.

Dean is telling him a story about his brother and how he jumped off the roof when he was little, breaking his arm. Castiel makes sure to nod and answer when he should, but really his mind is already racing ahead to the endgame.

It isn’t until a few blocks later that Dean pauses their steps and turns to look at him, his green eyes almost glowing under the street lamp. He leans forward, eyes fluttering close as Castiel presses their lips together. He’s almost one hundred percent sure that this is what poets write about when they write about lovers kissing for the first time.

Castiel deepens the kiss, running his hands through Dean’s hair before reaching the back of his neck, squeezing slightly. Dean whimpers against his lips, and Castiel growls, plunging his tongue deeper into his mouth, pulling them together impossibly closer.

They part long enough for Castiel to call for a Lyft. By the time the driver gets there Dean has seemed to make it his life’s mission to see how hard he can make him. They manage to keep their hands (mostly) to themselves the quick fifteen minute drive to his condo deeper into downtown. They make it to the elevator before they’re back on each other, fingers fumbling with belt buckles.

By the time they get off the elevator and down the hall to his room, Castiel’s shirt is half unbuttoned and Dean’s is completely open. Once he gets Dean inside, he pushes Dean against the door, nipping and sucking at his neck. Dean bares his neck more, panting as Castiel’s teeth graze his skin.

“Oh fuck,” Dean pleads, bucking up against him. “Please, Cas. Please.”

“Tell me what you want, Dean,” Cas pants, licking a stripe up his neck.

“Want to feel you,” he pants. Dean’s hands start fumbling with Castiel’s belt again, and then he feels Dean slowly unzipping him. He groans as some of the pressure against his cock disappears, and then gasps when Dean’s hand slips down his boxers, gripping him loosely. “Holy shit, you’re huge.” Dean mumbles as he presses their lips together more forcefully.

“I’m going to fill you up so good,” Castiel purrs as he kisses up Dean’s neck, rocking his hips in time with Dean stroking him.. “You’re not going to be able to forget who fucked you for a week after I’m done with you.”

Unable to stand it anymore, He grabs Dean’s ass and gives it a squeeze before he lifts him from the floor. Dean lets go of his cock and wraps his arms around his neck as he yelps, wrapping his legs around Cas’ waist. Castiel barely has to pay attention where he’s walking knowing the layout like the back of his hand. They make it to his bedroom without incident, setting Dean gently back on his bed as he climbs slowly over him.

He looks beautiful like this, laid out on his bed, eyes hooded with lust and want. Fuck, Dean Winchester is the most perfect human being. Castiel leans down, kissing up his chest while running his fingers slowly over his chest. They graze Dean’s nipple and he hears his breath hitch. Smiling, Castiel takes the hardening bud in between his two fingers and gives it a tiny pinch. Dean responds beautifully, arching off the bed and rubbing against him with a sinful moan.

Castiel grins, dipping down and licking over his sensitive nipple, sucking and biting it just hard enough he knows it’s toeing a line between pleasure and pain. Dean moans louder, his cock straining against his pants as he thrust upwards searching for any type of friction.

“Please, Cas. Please. I need you,” he begs, panting as his hands are suddenly everywhere on Cas’ body. “I’m so fucking hard. I need to feel you.”

Castiel smiles to him, giving Dean’s peck a bite and listens to him moan. Fucking perfect. And now…now he’s his.

*~*~*~*

The first time he laid eyes on Dean, he was lost. The man was downright sinful. His tight suit pants hugged his ass so perfectly that Castiel couldn’t drag his eyes away. He was laughing at something, his head tipped back as two of his coworkers laughed beside him. Castiel knew right then and there he had to have him, no matter what the cost.

The was the day he started making a plan to try and get closer to the man who’s name he didn’t find out till a few weeks after he saw him. Castiel was very cautious about watching him. He always stayed far enough away Dean never noticed him, but close enough that Cas became aware of certain things. Dean had a routine, and very rarely strayed from it. He was only around people from his work at lunch time, which he took at the same time every day. He drove a very beautiful car that he loved very much, and took care in keeping in great shape.

After months of watching Dean and learning what he liked and what he didn’t like, Castiel finally made his move. There was sudden opening in the IT department after one of the younger kids just, conveniently, stopped coming in to work. Castiel smirks as he remembers how easily it was getting rid of the kid and forging his resume and getting hired. He made it a point, right from the beginning, to get close to Charlie. She was the key to getting to Dean, and he knew it. When she heard Castiel was gay and single, well, it sent her into excited best friend mode. He couldn’t keep her from talking about Dean if he wanted to – which he didn’t. He didn’t even have to try to get anything out of her. She filled in blanks about his personality and tastes that he wasn’t one hundred percent sure of.

When Charlie finally gave him Dean’s number, the anticipation of getting Dean alone was almost too much. Much of the night they first texted was spent jacking off to pictures he managed to take when he was watching him. His favorite was a series of images of Dean touching himself in front of a computer. He would always scroll through, waiting until he was about ready to come, then flip to the last image of Dean, head tipped back in bliss as he came.

And now that Castiel had the real thing in pulled up against him, chest to chest, sweat beading up over their foreheads as Dean squeezes his arms tighter around Castiel’s neck, he refuses to ever let this man go. Castiel snaps his hips up faster, harder against Dean. He leans back just slightly, arching his back just enough and his moans turn into to incoherent words screamed. Dean hangs onto Castiel’s neck as he grabs the mans hips and pushes into him deeper, quickening his pace.

“Yes, yes,” Dean yells, going completely pliant in Castiel’s hands. “Fuck, Cas. I’m so close, please, please!”

“Gunna come on my cock?” Castiel asks in a growl, biting at Dean’s collarbone. “Fuck, you’re so tight. So perfect. Like you were made just for me. Want me to fill you up?”

“Yes, yes,” Dean pants. “For you. Please, touch me.”

“You don’t need me to touch you. You’ll come on my cock just like the good little cockslut you are,” Castiel says, pausing his thrusts long enough to pull Dean off, and shove him down on the bed before slamming back into him. “Oh fuck, you like that don’t you? You like it rough.”

Dean just moans underneath him, raising his hips up trying to meet Castiel thrusts. Castiel lifts Dean’s hips just slightly, and then Dean lets out a wordless cry, his back arching.

_Bingo._ Castiel grins and starts hitting that same spot over and over till Dean is a sobbing mess. Castiel feels sweat dripping down the side of his face when Dean clenches around him causing him to hiss at how tighter he suddenly his. Dean opens his mouth in a wordless cry, Cas’ name a whisper on his lips. It’s all too much, and with one last pump, Castiel’s orgasm rips through him hard enough he swears his world blacks out.

He manages roll off to the side of Dean before collapsing on him. They lay there next to each other, panting, trying to catch their breath.

“Holy shit,” Dean chuckles. “That was…not how I thought tonight would end.”

“Mmm,” he hums, rolling onto his side to face Dean. “That was the best way to end tonight.”

Dean shakes his head with another chuckle, rolling onto his side to face him. “I ain’t complaining.”

“I think I’ll keep you.”

Dean snorts and pokes his nose. “Did you just Casper me?”

Castiel grins back him, reaching up and grabbing Dean’s hand. He brings it to his lips, giving it a kiss before pulling the man closer to him. “Maybe. Or maybe I’m just really possessive of what I want.”

Dean laughs, shaking his head. “Mm, I kinda like a guy who wants to keep me. In a non weird, don’t chain me in your basement kinda way.”

Castiel just hums, enough the feel of Dean _finally_ in his arms. The thought of chaining him up to anything has his cock twitching, trying to come back to life. Oh, the fun he has planned for them…

**Author's Note:**

> Writing it hard. Come give me some love in the comments. Kudos are what keep me going. ^_^


End file.
